


Forever

by Miss__Sunshine



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, No murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sunshine/pseuds/Miss__Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor knew it was a bad idea to come back after Spatula guy told him to leave Oliver alone. But he has to see him, he has to apologize for everything. He never had panic attacks since his childhood, but after Oliver broke up they came back... And it got worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here and I'm not a native English speaker... So sorry for any mistakes and feel free to message me. And I suck at summaries.

"I shouldn't do this. Very bad idea, Connor.“ He muttered to himself, while standing nervously in front of door 303. Not sure whether he should knock or not.

"Fuck fuck fuck.“

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, before he decided to knock. Three times. It felt like an eternity and he thought about leaving. For Connor it was clear, that Oliver was in bed with his goodlooking boyfriend. But Connor was having a panic attack. A really bad panic attack and only seeing Oliver would make it better. He never had panic attacks since his childhood, but after Oliver broke up, they came back and they got worse.

"Very bad idea, Connor.“

Just before he started to walk away, the door opened and he looked in the face of a very sleepy Oliver. And he looked pissed. Sure he was pissed, Connor messed up pretty bad the last time.

Now it was too late, he couldn't go back. _"I have to say something_  "he thought.

"Hi.“ Not really the best thing.

Olivers expression didn't change. "What are you doing here?“

"I was in the neighborhood.“ He tried to grin, but he knew it looked a bit creepy.

"It's six am.“ Oliver said unimpressed.

 _Yeah_. Connor started to get a little bit nervous. _It was such a bad idea. He shouldn't have come here. He should have forgotten Oliver and his beautiful little smile._

"Very bad idea. I should go.“ He turned and walked down the floor, leaving a stunning Oliver at the door. _"He didn't came here to back off"_  he thought _"fuck it."_ He turned and walked back to Oliver.

"I screwed up, Oliver.“ Connor started to cry. "I screwed up so bad.“ He started to panic and sank down on the floor, not stopping to mutter 'I screwed up'.

"Connor?“ He heard Oliver asking. It was getting hard for him to breathe. He felt the walls coming nearer, his heart beating so fast, that he couldn't feel a gap between the beats. The dark was creeping in front of his eyes, not long until it would have swallowed him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't stop muttering.

"Connor! Look at me!“

No he couldn't look at him. At the beautiful sweet Oliver.

"Okay, then breath slowly, Connor.“

He didn't know how. The weight on his body was too heavy. Oliver took Connors hand and pressed it to his heart.

"Connor, breath with me. Come on. One, two, three.“

Olivers heartbeat relaxed him. He felt Oliver pushing him up and pulling him in his appartment. He was placed on the couch and Oliver sat down next to him while stroking his back.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?“

Connor started to cry again an Oliver put an arm around Connors shoulder and Connor let his head sink against the other man, who hugged him thightly until he stopped crying.

Connor brought a little space between them and rested his head on his hands.

"I screwed up so bad, Oliver. I'm so sorry. This was such a bad idea. I know about your boyfriend, who's waiting for you in your bedroom, so I should leave.“

"Whom are you talking about?“ Oliver looked confused.

"The hot, half naked, spatula guy in your apartment.“

"Wait, when have you been in my apartment?“

Spatula guy hadn't told Oliver. "Last week. He said you were in the shower.“

Oliver started to laugh. So much, he was crying and Connor didn't understand what was going on. Maybe because he made a fool of himself, by coming back and having a breakdown.

Suddenly Oliver stopped laughing.  "Okay, you're right. I have a boyfriend, but we took a break and haven't talked for about a month.“

_Oh great. He got a new boyfriend right after Connor left him. Great. He got crazy about his feelings for Oliver and Oliver already got a new guy a few days later. But Oliver deserved to be happy, so he wasn't mad at him._

"But what about spatula guy?“ The question was asked, before he could stop himself.

"The spatula guy is only a coworker and we had to do a project and he slept at the couch. You know I'm not cheating. Connor, please tell me why you're here?“

"I'm here to apologize. I don't know why I haven't noticed how wonderful you are. I know that I've hurt you really bad and I really like to turn back time, but it's impossible. I would make it so much better. I changed and now I can see, what I did wrong. I'm so, so sorry, Oliver. I only wanted you to know.“

Oliver nodded and there was this terrible silence for a few moments before he started to talk again. "My boyfriend is an asshole. He cheated on me and I kicked him out and now we have a break and I was sitting here and crying a long time.“

Connor was angry now. "You don't deserve this. Do I know him? I would really like to punch him in the face.“

"Yeah, you know who he is.“

 _What?_ Now Connor was the one, who was confused. _He doesn't know much people in this town. Only Asher, Wes and... Oh, that coudn't be true..._  "Julien?“

Oliver started laughing again. "No, maybe we should sleep a few hours and talk afterwards.“

Connor stood up and waited awkwardly for Oliver to say goodbye, but instead he went to the bedroom. _Yeah okay. Then probably he should go home._ He took the doorknob in his hand and twisted it.

"Where are you going?“ Oliver was standing in the doorframe with a pillow and a blanket.

"Ahm.. home?“

Oliver threw the pillow and himself on the couch. "You can take the bed. I think it's better for you, not to drive. You seem a little bit too exhausted for that.“

Connor simply nodded and went to Olivers bed, took of his clothes and lay himself down. He fell asleep pretty fast.

 

A few hours later he woke with a warm feeling on his back. He tried to shift a little bit, but he was held in place by an arm around his stomach and feet tangled with his own.

As the realisation hit him he froze. He was lying here in Olivers bed, with Oliver pressed to his back.

"Oliver?“ He asked quietly, not sure about waking the other man.

"Hm?“ It was a really low and sleepy humming.

"What are we doing here?“

Oliver tightened his grip and nuzzled Connors neck. "Cuddling. You cried in your sleep, so I came to calm you down.“

Connor nodded. "Maybe we should get up? Your boyfriend won't be amused.“

Oliver chuckled. "Right in this moment, my boyfriend is cuddling with me and he really should relax.“

Connor was shocked and spun around in Olivers arms. "What? You said it was over.“

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, but I knew it, the moment you apologized, that I couldn't let you go again. You hurt me very bad and I won't forget it this fast, but I will give us another try. But you have to prove me, that I'm not making a big mistake by trusting you again, okay?“

Connor was taken aback and nodded enthusiastically. Oliver smiled again and kissed him on the forehead.

"I will prove it to you every fucking second. I was afraid, because I never felt so good in another persons company, but now I'm not afraid to admit my feelings for you.“ He paused and looked in Olivers beautiful eyes. "I love you so much, Oliver Hampton. And I'll never let you go.“

Olivers smile spreaded into a grin. "I love you too. Will you kiss me now?“

Connor lay one hand on Olivers neck and pressed his lips on Olivers. It was light and soft, but full of love and feelings. When they broke apart, both of them were smiling widely.

"How about I take my boyfriend out to dinner tonight?“ Connor asked.

"How about you cook your boyfriend dinner tonight and we stay here cuddling? I could stay here forever and we have a lot to catch up.“ Oliver answered and Connor couldn't say no to this suggestion. A whole day with the love of his life, cuddling and kissing.

"I missed you.“ Oliver whispered in Connors hair while stroking a thumb over his cheek.

"I missed you too, baby. I will never let you go, again.“

"Never? Oh I knew it. You love me and you wanna have my babies.“ Oliver chuckled and his nose crinkled the way Connor loved so much. He knew it was meant as a joke, but for Connor it was clear that he wants a future with Oliver by his side.

"Yeah but proposing in the bed is not really romantic. If I am going to ask you, then I will do it right. You deserve something special.“

Olivers facial expression was too adorable. He looked shocked and touched and his eyes started to get wet. Connor kissed his boyfriend again and nuzzled smiling in his neck.

Maybe coming back to apartment 303 wasn't such a bad idea as he thought a few hours ago. Maybe it was the best idea Connor has ever had. And he was sure he would give his best to make Oliver happy. Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
